Cloud computing refers to the use of a third-party computation resource (e.g., Amazon Web Services®, Microsoft Azure®, etc.) to meet information technology requirements for an enterprise. Cloud computing has produced a fundamental shift in the way technology resources are administered, distributed and consumed. These fundamental changes have caused a significant disruption of the existing business processes for information technology resources. The disruption is mainly attributed to cloud resources being sourced from systems that reside outside of the control of the enterprise. Historically, all systems have been operated and controlled “in-house” on the enterprise's premises. Today, businesses still maintain a majority of systems on premises, but are beginning to augment these on premise systems with public cloud services. This creates a “hybrid” environment made up of on premise systems and services as well as public cloud services.
Accordingly, there is a need for organizations to maintain an efficient and streamlined administration across these disparate systems